Maddie Walker
Madeline Dolores "Maddie" Walker is an American heiress and former adult film actress. She is also a member of the IXS Enterprise. 'History' Walker was born to the wealthy business man known as Mark Walker and his late wife Samantha. She is the only child who was said to have grown up to be a very rogue child and would use her father's money to party. Eventually she got a role in her first adult film at 20 years old. By 25, Walker made a name for herself as one of the best adult film actresses in the world. Eventually when she was 28, her father became very cross with her when his butler came to him with the fact that she was making adult films. Despite being warned, Walker continued her partying and filming until her father threatened to leave her nothing when he died. This caused her to change her ways significantly and that caused her father to contact N.A.S.A where he signed her up to be aboard the IXS Enterprise. She then was sent to N.A.S.A headquarters in Washington D.C. where they conducted a physical examination and a series of different trainings. 'First Mission (The Zeta Reticulan Peace Treaty)' After being cleared from the examiners, Walker was sent aboard the Enterprise where she met the crew. After a long while, Walker started getting on the nerves of virtually everyone, even Emma Archer and Kevin Marcus. Leo Achilles was about to speak to her about it, however they reached the Zeta Reticuli Star System where she and the others headed down to the planet. Achilles ordered Marcus to watch Walker's every move on the planet and that even included the fact that she ran to a nearby pond and skinny dipped. He looked away due to the fact that he was already married to Emma and didn't want to cheat on her. Not looking, Walker was taken by a group of Humans on the planet. Taken as their prisoner, Walker managed to get out of her bindings with the use of a knife and took up her Claridge Hi-Tec XA-20 pistol, firing a warning shot up in the air. Witnessing this, all the primitives began to go on their knees and worshipped her as a goddess. Living in the lap of luxury, Walker felt like a goddess for a while, however her pampered life soon came to an end when Marcus found her. Ordering her to leave with her, she refused and that let out an intense argument between the two. The argument between the two ended when a large Zeta Reticulan Scout Ship arrived and there was where they met the Zeta Reticulans. The species saw Marcus and Maddie, however they realized that they were not born of Zeta Reticuli, which is what made them ask if they were alone. Marcus explained to them that they came from the IXS Enterprise, which made them realize that they were from Earth. The Zeta Reticulans then decided to allow them and their people to come into the city, however the primitives were exterminated due to the fact that they posed a threat to their species. The Zeta Reticulans then took them to their city where they were immunized against any known diseases that they were exposed to after a biohazard shower. They also were treated very well and were asked how they arrived. As before they told them how they arrived and even were introduced to their leader. Being interested in what Earth had to offer for their people, the Zeta Reticulans wished to make a peace treaty with the Humans on the planet. They then offered to take the leader back to Earth onboard the Enterprise. Once they arrived at the location of the shuttle, they brought the Zeta Reticulan to the ship and headed back to Earth where the Enterprise contacted N.A.S.A Command and told them that they were returning with a friendly lifeform in order to sign a treaty with the Earth's United Nations. Maddie returned to Earth with the others where they wished to court martial her even after the fact that she helped find the Zeta Reticulans. This eventually turned out to be an accommodation ceremony and welcoming her into N.A.S.A's Enterprise Program. Her father also attended the ceremony and was impressed with the fact that she finally was doing something with her life. After the ceremony, Maddie then returned to the Enterprise where they returned the Zeta Reticulan leader after the peace treaty was signed. Eventually heading back to Zeta Reticuli, the ship dropped out of warp and found Zeta Reticulan warships in a fierce battle with the Centuryon Attack Cruisers. The Enterprise then entered the combat zone and attacked the Centuryon vessels and assisted the Zeta Reticulans in the fight. After an intense fight, the Centuryons ended up retreating and headed back to Alpha Centauri at warp speed. Realizing that the Centuryons now obtained warp capabilities, the Enterprise contacted N.A.S.A Command and explained to them their situation. Assisting to the wounded, the crew of the Enterprise assisted in helping with the wounded and buried the dead comrades of their new allies. Maddie realized from this point on she would have to learn how to be prepared for these kinds of situations, but maintain a balance of fun on her missions as well. 'Abilities' Although known to have been a pampered kid prior to joining N.A.S.A, Maddie has learned a great many things in her lifetime. *'Enhanced Healing:' A side effect of the Injection given to her by the Zeta Reticulans, Maddie's healing factor has been known to have been enhanced far superior to that of the average human. **'Foreign Body Resistance:' The main aspect that the injection gave Maddie is an immunity to all known bacterial infections, toxins and viruses. *'Expert Swimmer:' As a child, Maddie had a passion for swimming until she was 10 and by that time, she learned how to swim extraordinarily well for someone her age. Even at an older age, Maddie's proven to have retained her ability to swim well. *'Weapons Expert:' Being trained how to use a weapon before leaving Earth, Maddie was shown how to use her standard issued pistol. Eventually she learned how to use the other weapons issued by N.A.S.A. Category:Characters Category:IXS Enterprise Personnel Category:N.A.S.A Personnel